Reminders
by Mamahussie
Summary: A Journey through the optimistic Dane's daily life and thought process, to merely portray just how different the interior Is from the exterior.
1. Chapter 1

The Dane had never been one for silence. He had always been one who craved at least the smallest amount of sound, whether it be loud or soft. Silence never sat well with him. It would lead his mind to wondrous realms, and, with enough thought, these worlds of wonder would slowly become those of tragedy. Mathias couldn't stand that.

He'd always try to make noise, of course. He'd try turning on the radio, or maybe even listening to a few select records. Yet, with each one, he'd begin to think again. But he wouldn't travel to a new world- oh no. He'd think about reality. He'd think about when he was a young nation-or, Viking to be precise-and the deeds he had committed. That didn't sit well with him, either.

But these thoughts began to accelerate. It started with when he was a child, when it was just Sve, Norge, and him. Then the days of the Kalmar Union would cross his mind. Finland and Iceland had joined their group by then, the Dane smiling sadly as he thought of the love the Fin and Swede shared, and how it was once the same way between the Swede and himself.

They didn't stop there, though. The thoughts kept coming. Sve didn't leave long after the...'incidents' between the Norsemen, it then being just Norge, Iceland, and himself. Which, was nice. It was like they were their own little family, only needing, and having, each other. That is, until the Dane had to send Norway with Berwald.

But as all the other times, all was okay. He had Iceland. Norway was with Sweden, Finland was with Russia, which had been quite unfortunate. Yet, the Danish man focused on what was going on under his roof; not that of Sverige's or Russia's.

He'd sometimes think of the Schleswig wars, feeling mighty for a moment, only for that feeling to be dulled by the remembrance of his defeat. But he didn't want the other Norsemen to know this. He wanted to remain powerful in their eyes; and that hadn't lasted for long, the other three men soon hearing of such wars.

He'd think of all the days he'd sit alone in his study, writing to his fellow Norsemen, hearing the soft tapping of Iceland's small footsteps on the wooden floor outside of the room. But these footsteps began to grow louder, and the Icelander grew older. Before Denmark knew it, Iceland was a grown man; And he was afraid of what might happen after that.

Iceland being a grown man had meant he wanted to be treated like one. He wanted to be independent, to be able to live on his own. The Dane had nodded in agreement, sighing as he watched the once small Icelandic boy walk down the sidewalk, a bag resting on his back.

And this is where the thoughts would stop. Right here, they'd simple drift out of his mind, as if they were never there. Mathias would simply sit in silence once they stopped, murmuring the same message to himself;"It's all in the past."

Yet, deep within him, these weren't just thoughts. They were reminders.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias sat In silence now, his blue eyes grazing deep into nothingness, before he slowly began to rise to his feet. It was no good to simply sit around. He needed to find a way to cheer himself up. Now, this is where the regret settled in. It was better to regret drinking before doing so, instead of after. Well, at least it was to him.

And that's when he began walking. He soon stood in the empty kitchen, looking around quietly, a soft sigh escaping his lips with ease. Then, without hesitation, he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, examining it closely. He usually did this. It was an old habit he had, after having gotten used to trying his best to avoid accidentally drinking Finland's beer. He knew how much he enjoyed it.

The Dane popped off the cap with ease, tossing it into the trash can as he took a small sip of the bitterly delicious drink. Ah, yes. He hadn't had this for a couple days, now. He missed the taste. He missed the sensation. He missed when he would pass out on the living room couch, completely forgetting about "them"

But then he'd wake up.

He'd remember them all, and he wouldn't be able to forget them. He couldn't. Not ever. He loved them far too much. Yet, was it possible, that they had forgotten him?

Preposterous.

"Don't think like that." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head, for he was ever the optimist.

He couldn't let that goofy grin fall. Because he was "happy".

Yes, Mathias fucking Køhler, the happiest guy on the whole god damn planet.

That's just how it was supposed to be. And, for the most part, he was usually happy. It required a bit of drinking, but he was still happy.

Mathias walked back to the living room with ease, taking yet another small sip of the beer, before sitting back down in his usual chair. And that's when the silence returned. However, this time, it hadn't bothered him. He paid no mind to it, for he had been trying his best to improve his mood. So he ignored it. And ignoring such a thing isn't that simple, oh no.

Silence starts out relaxing.  
>But then, then it becomes irritating.<br>Then, after sometime, it finds its way into your mind, triggering old thoughts and memories, simply just to watch one burn.  
>And Mathias had grown to know this process all too well.<p>

**((AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hiya!**

**I have been trying to update this more, but I've just kinda been going through a writing slump...**

**well, I hope you all enjoy this!))**


End file.
